The Bro Code
The Bro Code is a set of rules, seemingly started by Barney. A published version of the book, first shown in is now available in paperback and audiobook. The published version was written by "Barney Stinson with Matt Kuhn" remember January 27 is not a fathers day History In the year 1776, Benjamin Franklin and George Washington were having a drink in Philadelphia when Franklin accused Washington of "codpiece blocking" him. Washington remarked there was no rule against it and Franklin insisted that there should be. Barnabus Stinson stepped in and offered to write this collection of rules when Washington and Franklin each said they were too busy. The first article mentioned referred to the avoidance of eye contact during a devil's threeway. Articles from The following articles were mentioned in the episode that introduced the Bro Code as a book. *Article 1 - Bros before ho's. *Article 89** - The mom of a Bro is always off-limits. But the step-mom of a Bro is fair game if she initiates it and/or is wearing at least one article of leopard print clothing *Article 34 - Bros cannot make eye contact during a devil's threeway *Article 150* - No sex with your Bro's ex. *Article 87** - A Bro shall at all times say "yes" *Article 29** - A Bro shall, in a timely manner, alert his Bro to the existence of a girl fight *Article 53**- A Bro will, whenever possible, provide a bro with protection *Article 150**- A bro never dates a bros ex-girlfriend ( unless granted permission) *Artilce 149** - A bro pretends to like cigars *Article 35 - A bro never rents a chick flick *Ariticle 12- I saw her first! *Article 75 a bro saves a bro from his ex *Article 85 a bro saves a bro from the friend zone *Article number not given in episode. **Article number does not correspond to the article number in the published version. Published version All of the above articles are mentioned in the published version, although most have different numbers. The book contains 150 articles, a glossary of terms, definition of a bro, history of the code, amendments, violations, and approved punishments. Many of the articles in the published version relate to issues in other episodes. Articles in other episodes The following articles deal with issues mentioned in other episodes. *Article 17 - The Pyramid of Screaming from *Article 19 - A Bro's sister from *Article 22, 134 - Using a woman as a Bro or wingman as in *Article 39 - (four days here) *Article 45 - Wearing jeans to a strip club, mentioned in *Article 78 - Rackjacking from *Article 83 - The Platinum Rule from *Article 86 - the Hot/Crazy Scale from *Article 89 - (referred to as Article 87 above) also covers posing as out-of-towners as in *Article 107 - No leaving a Bro hanging in **Also mentions the "Relapse Five" from **Also mentions the "Self Five" from *Article 122 - Barney's Get Psyched Mix from *Article 140 - Lemon Law from *Article 159 - A Bro always likes the new profile picture of another bro. *Article 438 - A true Bro will never be "Necklace Guy". Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's theories Category:Books